


random a team crumbs

by memoriesofthecedartrees



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Random & Short, Speeches, Weird Fluff, sleepy ali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofthecedartrees/pseuds/memoriesofthecedartrees
Summary: 1: ali is super tired coming home from work, ash is comforting her2: ash is beating herself up bc she thinks she's not nice enough3: ash is super jealous of ali & alyssa's friendship4: talking about their fanbase and such
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. tired

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just anything, i wrote these over the summer when i was bored, i honestly don't know what they are, they're kinda bad. have fun.

Ashlyn was buried in her own head, sitting on her couch in the apartment she shared with Ali, when Ali walked in through the door, back from her office job. When Ashlyn looked at her, she started ranting, saying, "You have no idea how horrible my day was at work. You're unbelievably lucky that you get to work from here," she said as she kicked off her high heels.  "Kaitlin absolutely murdered me today, and half of my co workers were out, so I had to do so much. I could literally curl up right now and go to sleep." 

"Lie down here, love," Ashlyn said softly, patting her lap. 

"Oh yeah, I know how you like to have me as close to your pussy as possible at all times," Ali replied sarcastically, but she lay down anyway and put her head down in Ash's lap. 

This earned a smile from Ash, still a lot more subdued than usual. She started playing with Ali's hair, taking it out of its tight topknot and twisting strands around her fingers. She did this for a good while, scrunching it all up and winding it around her hands, occasionally giving her fiancee a light head massage. She had realized a while ago that Ali had drifted to sleep, but was enjoying herself just in the company of her (albeit comatose) partner. She eventually stopped playing with her hair. 

Ali opened her eyes and drowsily said "Don't stop. Why'd you stop?" 

"Go back to sleep, baby," Ashlyn bid her. She leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"How am I meant to do that when I have the most beautiful woman in the world leaning over me?" Ali questioned. "Its an honor to be complimented by a gorgeous lady such as yourself," Ash replied, playing along. 

"You ARE beautiful, Ash," Ali said, reaching up and tracing her jawline. "Stop with that," Ash replied quietly, catching her hand. "I won't," Ali said. "I don't care what anyone else says. No matter how long your hair is, or any other stupid shallow things like that. You're gorgeous, and you're MINE." 

Ashlyn tried to counter with, "Really, don't, babe. I don't need-" 

"Kiss me again," Ali cut her off. 

"Honey, you should go back to sleep. I don't want to keep you up. You're exhausted. Here, just shut your eyes again. I'll keep playing with your hair if you want." 

"I said, kiss me," Ali insisted. 

Ashlyn leaned over and grabbed the back of Ali's head from the couch. She pulled her up and flattened her against the wall next to them, where she proceeded to kiss as low as her suit collar allowed.

"I want to take this stupid suit off of you so much right now. Don't. Tempt. Me. You're too beautiful. If you are going to let me kiss you, I have to make it as good as I can." 

"You're quite flattering today, Ashlyn," Ali replied as best she could without smiling. "Now what were you saying about freeing me from this stupid suit?" 

Ashlyn looked up at her through her eyelashes and jumped up. 

"It would only be polite, if my lady is uncomfortable."


	2. worried

"You've been acting really strange recently," Ali said one day, as they were making dinner.

"Strange in what way?" Ashlyn asked.

"Strange like you're trying extra hard to be nice or something," Ali responded. "Almost like you're being shyer than you really are. But why would you even be doing that? I must be making it up. Sorry. Never mind."

"No," Ashlyn said, "you're right. Do you like it? Or did you prefer the way I used to act?"

"I mean, its nice, I guess," Ali answered confusedly. "It would be nice on someone else. But we've been dating for 8 years, Ash. I know it's not actually you. And who am I dating, and why, if it's not actually you?"

"Well fuck, that plan didn't work," Ashlyn answered. "People were saying that I always objectify you and I'm rude to everyone. So I've been trying to be all around nicer, but especially to you, because I really don't want anyone to think that this isn't an extremely equal commitment with love and trust on both sides. Which is what it is, right? You've never seen a problem with how I've treated you?"

"Ashlyn. You... ugh," Ali said. "People thought you were dominating me, so you decided to be my doormat? Ash, I don't want a doormat. I want my sassy, bossy, vulgar, insane fiancee. That's why I'm dating YOU. Maybe I want someone to boss me around, someone to shove me against a wall and take off my clothes. And it's not objectifying if I'm enjoying it as much as you are. You KNOW that this is, of course, an equal relationship and we both love the other very much. If I wasn't happy, trust me, I'd already be gone. You've never 'objectified' me in your life. I know you wouldn't. You've never used me in any way. That would be obvious to anyone that knows us. Anyone that knows you would also know that you are one of the nicest people I know. You might not be the most polite, but they're completely different things. You're hilarious and kind and outgoing and loving and I love you. Where are people saying such nasty stuff?"

"The internet," replied Ashlyn sheepishly. "Ashlyn!" Ali said disapprovingly. "Not again! You have to stop trying to change yourself because of what people on the internet say! You're perfect the way you are. They don't know you! If people were being homophobic to you, would you call off our engagement and marry some dude, when you're lesbian, Ash? You can't change who you are because of people on the internet. And you are bossy and vulgar and sometimes rude. But I love that, and I love you."

"Fine. I'll stop being fake-nice if it makes you happier." Ashlyn replied after a long pause.

"Good," Ali replied, and leaned over to kiss her on the nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"By the way, Ali, thanks for everything you said earlier. It means a lot."

"Hmm?" Ali looked up from her magazine.

"Everything about how you love me just the way I am and um- everything with not listening to what other people say and just- reassuring me that you're happy with me. I've been- worried, recently. What with everyone on the internet saying I was objectifiying you and everything... I let them into my head and I believed it. I was beyond happy to hear that you like what I do. Um- I'll try to make it a habit to pin you against walls more often. But seriously, I'm so happy that you're happy. I was really scared, for some reason. I don't know. I was worried that- it sounds so idiotic now- I was too aggressive and I was scaring you into not saying anything. I managed to basically convince myself that I was abusing you, Ali. It was terrifying. I was scared of myself. I started disliking myself for something that was literally all in my head. I was scared because I thought you were scared, but you weren't. I don't know. It's really hard to explain."

"No, I think I get it," interjected Ali. "Trust me, Ash, please, I'm fine. I like you being aggressive with me. That's how you work. I love you for it."

"Thank you for understanding," Ash said, and snuggled into Ali's side on the other side of the couch. She hugged her and kissed her until they were both giggling and had to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hoep you enjoyed! comment, and talk to me on twitter @kriegerspride


End file.
